The Sun Doesn't Always Shine
by xojokubauskasx3
Summary: Being first year interns at a prestigious teaching hospital, Troy and Gabriella meet where they soon grow as doctors, adults, and lovers. Follow the two as they survive being an intern in the crazy life surrounding them, and how they deal everyday.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up early today and sat up and looked at the clock reading 6:00 am blink at her. She stared at her simple little bedroom. She stared across to the huge window in front of her bed. It had a huge view a background of a silent New York area. The trees were hiding below and in the distance, she could see the skyline. She sighed, stretched and rolled out of bed turning her lamp onto the left. Walking out of her room, she took a left, the only walkway to the rest of the house passing the big window displaying more New York. She walked down the hallway, knocking on a door, then walking over to the other one and knocking it. The second door immediately opened up and she saw her friend Taylor already dressed.

"Morning?" Gabby questioned tiredly as McKessie walked down the hallway. Gabby shrugged and walked back to the other door checking for Sharpay but it was empty. Gabby rolled her eyes and walked back to her room to the bathroom. It was officially a month since they all started their internship for the hospital. She could remember it like it was yesterday.

_"Congratulations and welcome to our doctoral staff here." The blonde female said brightly scanning the new interns. She smiled. "It will be a long residency, but it should be worth it. Here at Western Medical, we are ranked high in the state of New York." She began to pace. She looked at the clock reading 6:30 a.m. "Alright. Soon you will meet your residents, and will begin your day." She looked around. They all looked nervous and she just smiled. "Good luck." She walked out and the interns all stared at each other. They all split around in the room, finding their lockers to call their own. _

_Two hands reached at the same locker when the two people looked at each other. The brunette giggled stepping sideways. The man with beautiful cobalt eyes locked with her brown ones. He smiled gently. _

_"Sorry." She said placing her things in her locker. She nervously focused on staring at her locker when he observed her. She had her messy curls pulled back into a messy bun, a little application of make-up, and a smooth radiant skin complexion._

"It's fine." He said taking his light black zip up jacket. He turned to her putting his hand out. "Troy Bolton." He said with a smile. She put her purse in the locker. She turned to him with a smile. 

_"Gabriella Montez." She shook back. They both smiled as they continued to put their things away. Shyly she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked at him. His hair was straight, he was built and muscular. He was handsome and had a soft beard. _

_"Ella!" She heard someone call and the two looked over to the person calling her name. She saw her blonde best friend walk over in pink scrubs. Gabriella looked down to her blue ones._

"Hey Shar." She said giving her a hug. Sharpay was already a one year resident going into the OB/GYN specialty. Gabby turned around to look for Troy, but he was already gone. She looked back to a smiling Sharpay. 

_"Excited?" She asked and Gabby nodded looking around. _

_"It seems too unreal." She commented looking at many new faces. "I just can't believe I'm here." She smiled. Sharpay hugged her. _

_"You're going to do just fine. But, I have to go check on a patient. I'll see you at lunch." She winked walking out. _

Gabriella finished washing her face and looked in the mirror sighing. It was just another day in her little paradise and she was perfectly fine with her dysfunctional world. She walked ito her room, changed into comfy clothing and grabbed her phone checking her texts from a few friends. Chad's happened to be the first.

_"I bet she's good in bed." Said one guy checking her out. Two guys were standing next to Gabriella and she rolled her eyes annoyed. _

_"She's engaged." Gabby said turning to them with a mischievous smile. The two frowned and one coughed awkwardly. She observed the two, one African American and one blonde. The African American scratched the back of his neck. He had short black hair and a smooth chiseled face with a big smile. _

_"Sorry." He admitted awkwardly. "I'm assuming she's your friend." He said as the guy next to him chuckled. She nodded then looked at him who had soft brown hair and a pleasantly happy face. He didn't have a strong build, but he was perfectly descriptive for a doctor. "Well, I'm Chad Danforth, and this is Jason Cross."_

_"Gabriella Montez." She said with a smile when they all heard the door open._

She slipped her shoes on and walked downstairs seeing Taylor prepare breakfast and coffee. She also happened to be studying up on a little issue going on with one of her patients. She admired her kitchen that was beautifully country and down to earth. The white painted cabinets beneath the sink were small, and spacious. The counter above it was an in-between brown shade with an island across from it. There were flowers, and open spaces and plenty of cook books full of dinners the girls wished they could make. The wall was painted a beige hint to it with small pictures frames held up. On the ceiling, it was a dark brown set up with boards spread throughout. The dining room table left in the corner was spacious and small for the three inhabitants.

"Doctor Martin bothers me! I tried so hard to please her and she doesn't even care!" Taylor shouted slamming her fists on the counter. Gabby thought back to their little selection process with the doctors.

_Five doctors walked in with smiles. Three females and two males. They had clip boards and called names one by one. Once the interns were all assembled into their group, the doctors left and the hospital was more expanded. Gabriella followed her resident that was walking quickly. She looked in the small group of six people including Chad with her. There was an African American female that had her note pad ready and writing furiously at the notes. Their doctor didn't say anything, and she knew that she'd be the kiss up. Chad noticed as well. She had short brown hair and big framed glasses. She was a complete hipster and Gabby admired her for that. _

_"Alright guys. I'm Laura Martin, known as Doctor Martin. This will be a long year, but you guys worked hard to get here." She looked around her group then at her watch. "We will be doing one month intervals in each department. Some of you will be in my group forever, and some will switch in and out. Alright, at seven, I will need you guys to start doing rounds with me." She said smiling. "But in the meanwhile, I want to get to know my interns." She said at them. Gabriella smiled. _

_"I'm Gabriella Montez." She said firstly and Doctor Martin smiled picking her favorite already. _

"Did you search up on what was going on with the patients breathing? She could have chronic bronchitis that could lead into chronic obstructive pulmonary disease." Gabby said making a bowl of cereal. Taylor sat there staring at the books.

"I already checked. I thought it was just plain asthma." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Gabby assured her as she began to eat breakfast. She walked over and noticed the rain in late September when she stumbled across a note on the table from Sharpay. She was on call last night so she would probably be home all day.

With that note, Gabriella walked over to her living room and didn't see Troy's car in the driveway. She smiled, got her bag, and an umbrella walking to the bus stop so she could annoy him today. Once she sat on the bus, she smiled and looked out the window almost reaching work.

_She was starting to get a hold of this interning thing. Having done her rounds, she was finally ready for lunch. Grabbing her folder and her lunch, she walked to the cafeteria and sat there with the interns in her group. Chad smiled. _

_"Hey, where'd you go off to?" He asked taking a bite out of his apple. She shrugged._

"To get my things." She said softly opening up her folder getting out the newspaper and her highlighter. She couldn't find any good apartments in the area. She took a bite out of her sandwich, flipping through the newspaper. 

_"Oh, I take it you're not going to live with us?" Chad asked playfully as she looked up with a confused face. Batting her eyelashes at him innocently. _

_"Excuse me?" She asked. Troy walked up and sat down next to the group. Chad swallowed his food._

"I mean, me, Ryan, and Troy just moved into an intern home. Like the housing is where many doctors used to live when they were interns. We need three more roommates preferably females." He said with a smile. "We have seven bedrooms." Troy looked up and smiled at her. 

_"I'd love to, but I really don't know anybody here and me and my friend Sharpay were going to buy an apartment." She smiled then looked down at the newspaper. They heard a groan and saw Taylor McKessie storm in with new scrubs. Gabby was afraid of her. It was weird to admit, but meeting her, she felt like her IQ points couldn't even measure up to hers. _

_"Day one and I already get thrown up on." She sat down next to Gabby and Gabby immediately became uncomfortable. "Oh will I be living with you guys then?" She asked Gabby and she gulped. Troy chuckled watching her react uncomfortably. Chad stood up. _

_"Break is over for me, I get to do some busy work for Martin!" He cheered and Taylor stood up too. _

_"Has she been giving you extra work?" Taylor nagged following him. Troy and Gabby remained at the table and he smirked enjoying their silence._

_"Does she scare you?" Troy asked and she nodded. _

_"I guess her and Sharpay are friends since she just asked me if we were going to live with each other." She sighed and he smirked eating his chips. _

_"It's alright Montez. I got your back." He winked at her and she didn't notice, looking up from the paper sending him back a smile. _

_"Thanks Bolton." She said as the two sat at lunch in a comfortable silence. _

Once she reached work and got dressed she went around the hospital greeting her patients, checking up on them and making sure they were comfortable. She rejoined back to the locker room greeting some friends and interns. She walked over to her locker, getting out a banana when she felt someone cover her eyes. She smiled.

"Oh, I wonder who this could be. Where have you been?" She said questionly and teasing. Troy chuckled letting go.

"Oh I wonder who you could be. I had to drive by myself to work today!" He teased back crossing his arms as he watched her intently as she ate the banana.

"I like to fire you up in the morning Bolton." She challenged back smiling. Her beeper went off and she smiled looking over to it. Troy groaned. "I have to check on my patient with Martin." She said walking out.

"I'll see ya at lunch!" He called out to her.

And that's how her relationship with Troy Bolton went. Simple, but growing stronger every day.

Walah, how do you like? (; I was excited about this series. Enjoy and review!


	2. Chapter 2

She was sleeping gently in the on call room when she heard the door open. She turned over on her side snuggling with the pillow when she felt two hands wrap around her waist and then a male figure spooning her. She yawned and snuggled into him comfortably. He relaxed into her and yawned too.

"Bolton." She said gently. "What are you doing?" She asked him waking up and turning over facing him. He chuckled.

"I'm snuggling with my boo-bear." She laughed and hit him, sitting up in the bed looking at him. He yawned. "You ditched me at lunch today." He noted and she nodded looking at her watch and beeper.

"I had to do charts and by the time I finished, you were gone." He nodded closing his eyes. She got up stood over him to get off the bed. He quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave." He murmured staring into her eyes.

"I already took an hour nap." She noted dryly. He chuckled.

"Please?" He pouted. She shook her head. Just then, the two beepers went off and she knew it had to be bad. The two quickly bolted out of the room joining their interns as they were being instructed to take care of the traumatic unit. Doctor Martin stole her from Troy's side as she was being pulled to the ambulance. Troy's resident held them back and he watched her nervously. She looked back with a smile and he fought back one. She was being put into a yellow cover so no blood would stain her scrubs. She, Chad, Taylor, Amelia, Joesph, and Kevin, Doctor Martin's intern group, all waited as the Ambulance pulled up. The paramedics rushed around opening the door, wheeling over one victim.

"The victim is 24, crushed by debris from train accident. Ruptured spleen, and crushed lung." She said handing over the air pump. Chad, Taylor, and Joe rushed off with her as the paramedic ran off with them. Doctor Martin looked at the rest of the group.

"You guys are doing great." She instructed. Gabby nodded putting her gloves on when she looked down the street seeing four more ambulances drive over. She saw another intern group run over with the same exact fear in their eyes. Another one pulled up and Gabriella was put in the next group. When the door opened, it was go time. A male paramedic this time ran full speed. Her heart skipped a beat assessing his injuries.

"No time to chat, man had window glass enter the skull. He has a Traumatic brain injury with a strong pulse still." He said as Gabriella and the two other interns ran in with her. Doctor Martin joined in having extensive injuries.

"Page the head of Neuro!" She shouted. They were still running. Troy looked up seeing her handle the patient. Doctor Martin looked up at the group. "Give me your best one now!" She shouted and Doctor Johnson pushed Troy into the mix. He willingly accepted running into the Intensive care unit. Gabby was more than afraid. "Doctor Montez, what are we doing?" Martin asked her. She froze and paused. Troy hurried with taking care of the patient. She took a deep breath.

"We have to stabilize the patient and make sure his brain gets proper blood flow." She looked over to the machine. "Check his blood pressure now!" She shouted. Doctor Martin was impressed. They began to assess the man.

"What now Montez?" She asked administering an ivy.

"Uh... Uh, we need to go to immediate surgery to remove the glass...and repair the hematomas...Then when surgery goes successful, we monitor him for any weird actions." Martin smiled as the many doctors worked on him.

"Good. Doctor Montez, you can scrub in on surgery with Doctor Choi on this. Let's get him out of here guys!" She shouted. Gabby stood there shocked in what was going on. She was actually scrubbing in. Troy gave her a gentle squeeze as they ran him over.

He wheeled him into the elevator and she stared at him scared as he stepped back staring at her, giving her a smile. The door closed and he gave one last smile at his terrified friend.

* * *

Two hours out of the surgery, Gabby walked out sighing and taking off her mask. She had too much adrenaline surging her body. She walked over washing her hands staring at the team bring him to recovery. They saved his life-So far. Doctor Choi walked out and washed his hands next to her.

"That was impressive Montez." He told her as she scrubbed deeply. She smiled and looked at him.

"Thank you Doctor Choi." She smiled feeling sick to her stomach.

"If you don't mind, I'd like you on my case this time. Check on him periodically and do follow up tests." He took his mask and the cap off. She took her cap off as well.

"Thank you Doctor Choi." She repeated leaving. She rushed over and looked for Troy. He was nowhere to be seen. She began to cry silently. She felt scared and all alone in the world and right there, she felt like he'd be the only one to comfort her. She walked back to the intensive care unit sobering up looking for her patient. She walked over, grabbed an empty chart and filled it out; walking into her patient's room. Reading off the information that was given to her as they assessed him, she filled everything out.

"You were amazing." A voice spoke out. She looked at Mr. Crain quickly but he was still sleeping, but she turned around seeing Troy. She felt the tears welt up. She ran over running into his arms crying. Worried why she was crying, he held her tight kissing the top of her head. "Why are you crying?" He wondered soothing her.

"I was so scared." She whispered softly. He sighed rubbing his hand up and down her back. She tried relaxing.

"It's okay. It's going to be alright." He said looking at the patient. He felt her sobs shorten, and still, holding her, he felt a bond grow. Once she stopped crying, she looked over to him, letting go. She looked at Mr. Crain. "Go, be a doctor." He smiled and she gave him a half smile. She opened the file, writing out the description. He sat down in the corner looking at her. She walked up and examined his bandages looking into them. Doctor Choi knocked on the door and she looked at him.

"I have it from here Montez. Thank you." She nodded shyly handing him the charts. Troy walked out with her, nodding at Choi, then leaving.

"How was the emergency room?" She asked him. He shrugged pressing the elevator button.

"It was really scary. I only got stuck doing sutures and helping doctors with their patients." She nodded closing her eyes.

"You alright?" He asked her as the doors opened. The two walked in and reclined against the wall tired.

"Yeah, I was just. I felt so alone taking care of him and it scared me. I just don't know why." She said honestly. The elevator stopped and opened the door, having Chad walk in. He looked exhausted. He light up seeing his best friends.

"Hey I heard you got to scrub into a Brain Surgery!" He shouted excitedly at her. She nodded. All their beepers went off again and they all groaned, but relaxed when it called for a meeting in the room. They all walked in together seeing some of them relaxing, some tired.

"Congrats on the neuro surgery!" Taylor exclaimed. Gabby thanked her sitting down and closing her eyes. Her shift was almost over along with Troy's and Chad's. The two had plenty of on-calls and they finally worked out their schedule. She barely had any on calls and she liked it that way. The doctor's all met up with the group and congratulated them on their big day in the hospital. They were allotted to go on with their job, or go home if their schedule allowed them to.

"I don't know about any of you, but I need a drink." Gabby said changing and the guys chuckled.

Indeed they did.

* * *

Just for the record, these will be primarily short. Some will be longer, but it's set up this way. Anyways, enjoy this weather and review!


End file.
